The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a contact plug.
According to the current state of electronic technology, a semiconductor device typically requires a fast operation speed. Recently, down-scaling of the semiconductor device is rapidly performed for a quick operation speed, and because of reductions of design of semiconductor devices, an electric resistance between components of the semiconductor device typically increases.